


Was this supposed to happen? (No complaints)

by peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing, They lowkey freaky tho, Top Hwang Hyunjin, i mean i try to add plot but eeehhh, kind of not really actually, the tags are kinda intense but they actually soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Hyunjin never expected to be in this situation.He’s not complaining though.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Was this supposed to happen? (No complaints)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is nothing but shitty porn lol. 
> 
> This is barely scratching the surface of the all my drafts of skz smut lmaooo
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hyunjin never expected to end up in this situation. Not in all of his twenty years of living. He 

The day started off well enough, he was going to have an all day date with his boyfriend Minho. He was his everything and could feel the excitement run through his body as he waited for him at the train station. 

Finally, he arrived and they had a peaceful train ride to the shopping mall and Hyunjin already had a full day’s worth of activities planned out. 

First they went bowling, where Hyunjin absolutely destroyed Minho. He loved him to bits but bowling was a serious matter that he would not sacrifice himself or his love for. (Sorry not sorry.) 

Then they went to so a little clothes shopping and Hyunjin bought Minho a green and black flannel shirt and seeing the way his eyes lit up at the present made his entire day. 

They have lunch at some traditional Japanese place, sitting on cushions on the floor and their food was delicious. He and Minho are just talking now and he’s having the time of his life.

He had been busy the whole week and he final got to spend some quality time together. His sassy, cat obsessed, beautiful boyfriend. 

Then, it happens. At first he doesn’t notice it, and just when he does, he brushes it off, not thinking much off it. It’s only when something very obviously presses down onto his crotch, does he look down to find Minho’s foot touching him there. 

“Minho-“ 

Minho cuts him off. “Shush. Be a good boy and keep quiet for me.” He whispers, sounding every bit seductive and up to no good. 

“Minho- ah-“ Hyunjin cuts himself off by biting his arm as Minho presses harder onto him. 

“Hey, it’s fine we can stop if you don’t want to.” Minho says, a little concerned, after he doesn’t see Hyunjin do anything. 

“No, I want to, just not here.” 

“Really?” Minho teases him. “Because it seems that you really like it~” He enunciated his point by continuing to rub up against his crotch and the friction on his cock pulled a small whimper out of him. 

Thank god they were in a semi private booth and not in the open public. 

Hyunjin holds onto his leg from under the table, somewhat holding him in place and Minho only smirks up at him and continues rubbing up against him and Hyunjin starts moving his hips up onto his foot as well. 

Hyunjin grows hard in his pants and the friction on his cock only increases and it feels so fucking good. Minho presses down and grinds his foot down in such a way, Hyunjin has to shove two fingers into his mouth to shut himself up and Minho laughs. 

“Tell me do you like it Hyunjin? You wanna continue this somewhere else?” 

Hyunjin bites back his gasp. “Y-Yeah, please.” 

Minho pops a gyoza dumpling into his mouth and places his foot back onto the floor. 

“Alright, but you’re gonna have to wait till I finish eating though. Maybe you should too.” 

Hyunjin looks down onto their table and they do still have food left to eat. He eats a spoonful of rice and pouts at Minho, begging with his eyes. 

“Soon puppy, soon.” 

Minho giggles and damn it, curse his spontaneity, curse his cuteness and curse Hyunjin’s dumb ass for this. 

-

It’s not until once Minho finishes eating and they pay that he grabs onto his hand and drags him to the upstairs car park and he’s confused for a second. They don’t drive? Nor did they drive here?

Then, he realises, they’re going to fuck. But in a carpark? 

They stop infront of a lone, far out bathroom and he knows what’s about to go down. 

“Seriously? In a bathroom?” 

Minho responds by cupping his dick roughly, making him hiss. 

“Well, we need to sort this out don’t we?” 

Minho leads him into the bathroom and shoves him down onto the toilet seat. Hyunjin thinks he’s going to sit on his lap so he extends his hands to pull him over. 

“Nope.” Minho shoos him away. “You be good and stay there for now.” 

Hyunjin frowns but does as he’s told to and Minho rewards him by petting him, Hyunjin leaning toward the touch like a cat vying for attention. 

“Good boy.” Minho giggles again and he moves away to lean over the sink with his arms, ass facing Hyunjin who’s still sitting on the toilet seat. 

Minho unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear and Hyunjin gasps loudly at the sight while Minho only laughs at his reaction. 

Minho... he had a buttplug inside him. It was one of those with a jewel on top as well. 

“You had that on the whole day?” 

“Yep. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t wait till past lunch.”

“You had this planned out?” 

“Maybe~” 

Minho sticks himself out a little bit more, getting as close as he could to Hyunjin without actually touching him and they both know this is just cruel teasing. It’s supposed to be agonising for Hyunjin and god, he loves it. 

“You still can’t move yet Hyunjin. You just stay there and watch me, got it?” 

Minho’s lithe fingers inching closer and closer to his ass, glossing over the sparkling red ruby.

“Yes.” 

“Good.” He sighs contently as he finally removes the plug and he makes sure that Hyunjin has the best view of it sliding out. 

“Look at it Jinnie, don’t you just wanna stick your cock inside me already?” Voice smooth like honey and eyes foxy. 

Hyunjin whimpers. “Y-Yes, please. I want it so bad Minho, p-please.” He manages to stutter out. 

Minho turns around and cups his face and leaves a small peck on his plump lips before shoving the buttplug inside and he moans around it, elicting a satisfied laugh from Minho. 

“This is all you’ll get for now.” 

Minho then motions for him to stand up and Minho takes his place on the toilet seat and uses his legs to push Hyunjin down onto his knees and he stays there obediently, hands on his thighs, cock hard in his jeans. 

Minho pushes one finger into himself and lets out a sigh and hooks a leg around Hyunjin’s neck. 

“Watch me but don’t touch. Understood?” 

Hyunjin, with the plug still in his mouth just nods and Minho responds with a “good boy” before adding a second, streching himself out more than he would need to, just to see that desperate, needy look ok Hyunjin’s face. So close yet so far from what he really wants. 

“Tell me Hyunjin, what do you want?” 

Hyunjin is silent for a while, he still had something in his mouth. What should he do? 

But Minho still tells him to speak up. 

“Please let me fuck you, please.” Hyunjin tries to tell him, but it’s awfully muffled by the plug but Minho just smiles sweetly down at him and removes the buttplug from his mouth, admiring the way it looks agaisnt his plush lips. 

“Repeat yourself? I didn’t hear the first time.” 

Hyunjin clenches his fists and begs again. 

“Please Minho.” He nudges his face against his thigh and kisses lightly at the skin there. “Please let me fuck you, please.” 

“Hmm... you’ve been such a good boy all this while, I suppose you do deserve it. Very well then.” 

Hyunjin is made to sit on the toilet seat again and his pants and underwear get pulled down. 

Minho sinks down onto his cock and Hyunjin barely contains his moans. 

“Hands to yourself still.” 

Hyunjin has to keep his prying hands away from him still but he does as he’s told, preening under Minho’s gentle touches and sugary voice and praises. 

Minho starts to bounce, riding him roughly and he brings his hands near his neck, just to rest them, and immediately, Hyunjin nudges his neck into his hands, basically telling him “please squeeze it until I die with your hands.”

Minho catches on and moves his hands up and tightens his grip. The effect it has on him was amazing, with the his cock inside of Minho and the feeling of his bloodflow, or his airflow being cut off, his hips stuttered and his moans became broken. 

“Ah do you like this? Being choked huh?” 

Hyunjin can barely function, but he’s able to let out a strained “yes” as his eyes roll back when Minho lets his blood run and rush up to his head. 

Minho leans back and lets his cock reach inside him deeper and at a better angle and the only sounds coming from the bathroom stall was their moaning. 

“Ugh fuck. Right there.” Minho lets out another loud, and sinfully hot moan and he starts gripping onto Hyunjin’s shirt collar until he just pulls himself off all together. 

Hyunjin lets out a pathetic whimper at that and Minho shushes him. 

He leans over the sink once again and uses his finger to beckon him over. 

Minho places his hands onto his hips and turns over, sex in his eyes. 

“You can perfectly fuck me now. Do whatever you want.” 

Hyunjin immediately starts going hard and fast, both of them clearly chasing their orgasmns by now. He holds Minho by the hips and kisses his jaw and his shoulder blades, Minho fully letting loose, moaning without much care. 

“Wait.” Hyunjin pants out. “Turn around.” 

Minho obliges him. “Why? Wanna see me cum?” 

“Well that too I guess. Could you... um... choke me again?” 

Minho’s hands are already travelling up to his neck. “Of course darling. Now are you going to fuck me or what?” 

Hyunjin continues his already rapid pace and starts angling himself to hit Minho’s prostate dead on and it seems to work with his constant stream of moans and praises. The grip on his throat tightens and his eyes roll back and his mouth is constantly open, gasps and moans flowing out and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling onto Minho now too. 

Minho cums first, pearly streaks staining both their torsos and the the tight clenching around his cock and on his thorat as well as Minho’s sweet honey voice teasing and praising him, finally sends him over the edge as he cums into him and Minho lets out a shaky moan at the feeling. 

“Don’t pull out yet.” Minho says, still rather breathy as he collects some of his cum onto his finger and shoves them into Hyunjin’s lips. 

Hyunjin accepts them and sucks and licks them clean, whinining on them. 

“Ah, good boy, so pretty.” Minho sighs and hands him over the jeweled buttplug. 

“Wait you want me to..?” 

“Yes I do. Come on and do it. Don’t let anything out. ” 

Hyunjin pulls out and slips the plug in making Minho moan lowly one last time before he kisses him on the lips again. 

“See, wasn’t that good?” 

“Yeah, it was.” Hyunjin twiddles his fingers, and Minho just kisses his lips again. 

“You wanna go again?” 

“No thank you.” 

With that, they start to put their clothes back on and make it out of the bathroom before anyone else can come in.

-

Their back on the train again, Hyunjin feeling a little too embarrassed to stay in the mall any longer. 

“You know, my roommate isn’t going to be home tonight, wann stay over?” Minho asks him, holding his hand. 

Hyunjin’s eyes light up. “Really? Of course I do!” 

Minho flashes a mischievous smile. “Good. Hope you’re energetic cause there’s a lot I wanna do tonight.” 

His hand brushes against his crotch for a split second and Hyunjin’s eyes go wide. Then as quickly as it had happened, Minho’s hand was back to holding his own firmly. 

Hyunjin couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yalls enjoyed this random thing i made at like 2 am. Leave kudos and comments n stuff.
> 
> If there’s any mistakes i will fix them later, I’m too sleep deprived rn.
> 
> <3 yall 
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
